


miles of euphoria

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, M/M, Needy!Taeyong, Pilot!Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Taeyong only wants to take a piss - but the pilot has another idea?





	miles of euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehyun's uniform is based on Pan Am uniform - Leonardo DiCaprio's outfit in the movie Catch Me If You Can. You can google pictures for better imagery.

“Are you going to be fine travelling alone, dear? It’s a long and tiring flight.”

Taeyong chuckles and gently squeezes his mother’s arm. She’s a worrywart, arguing that it’s because she only has one son and she can’t afford to be too confident since it will be Taeyong’s first flight without his parents. She had recited a litany last night about the scenarios she made up in her head and Taeyong instantly assured her that nothing bad will happen and she has to stop watching action movies.

“I’ll be fine, I swear. I’ll call you once we’ve landed.”

He says his farewell and he watches her go back to the car where his father waits before entering the lobby. He still has two hours before boarding the plane so Taeyong decides to collect his boarding pass and go through the security checkpoint. One guard pats his thigh a little too close to his crotch and Taeyong yelps, jerking away from the touch which earned him a weird look from the security and the person behind him. He quickly retrieves his things and runs to line up for the checking of his passport and other documents.

After everything’s been checked and he’s allowed to go to the waiting area, Taeyong pulls out his phone and opens the messaging app.

 

_Hey, I’m at the airport now._

_Did you eat a lot before coming here?_

_Yeah. Anyway, I’ll save the battery now. See you there :)_

_Okay. Can’t wait!_

 

Taeyong grins and pockets his phone. He and his boyfriend agreed to celebrate their second anniversary in Greece. Unfortunately, his boyfriend has work and he can’t be with Taeyong at the moment. The plan is to just meet in Athens since his boyfriend’s job is too demanding and can’t be ditched easily.

It’s 30 minutes past an hour before he has to board the plane so Taeyong decides to listen to some music while quietly observing his surroundings. He isn’t sure if everyone’s already here and he wishes this is going to be his group, since there aren’t too many children. He hates flying with kids, especially sitting with them because of the noise. He remembers flying with his parents before and unluckily placed next to a young boy who couldn’t sit still so he glared at the kid and poor, poor Taeyong was caught by the mother and called him out for ‘harassing her sweet little boy’. _God, I hate whites._

His mind lingers away from the memory and he sees a group of flight stewards walk past, chatting merrily. It was Taeyong’s dream to be wearing that navy blue uniform and to travel to different countries but his mother’s constant paranoia said no, thus he ended up with his current job as an executive assistant to the CEO of a finance company. He won’t say he hates the job. He actually enjoys doing his work despite the load and demand.

“Good morning, passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 57A to Athens. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you.”

True to his observations, only a handful of passengers are with kids and hopefully, if the heaven doesn’t hate him enough, he won’t be sitting next to an obnoxious family. Window seats are the best, especially at night and Taeyong loves watching the city lights. It gives him a feeling of nostalgia.

“God, I’m sorry for this sins I’ve committed but please let me have a peaceful flight.”

Exactly ten minutes later, the rest are called to finally board the plane. Taeyong almost screams in delight when he finds his seat next to the window. There are two old ladies taking the seats before his and he mumbles his praises to the lord for giving him mercy. He quickly stuffs his bag in the compartment, excuses himself as he passes by the two grandmas and sits down with a soft sigh.

The plane waits for another hour to wait for the others and when the time hits 9 A.M., an attendant reminds them to turn off their gadgets as they prepare for the takeoff.

The takeoff is Taeyong’s worst enemy. He hates it when there seems like an earthquake but on air, he doesn’t know what it’s called, he never paid attention to what the attendants usually said. He feels his heart pound a thousand miles. He isn’t the type to throw up when travelling and he hopes the two grandmas next to him won’t be a pain. He doesn’t really want to deal with problematic passengers.

Taeyong survives the takeoff. He opens his eyes and loosens his iron grip on the armrest. His heart rate calms and he hears soft snickers next to him that makes him roll his eyes - in secret, of course. _Ugh, now I’m the weird one among us._

A few minutes later they’re allowed once again to use their gadgets so he immediately turns on his phone. Taeyong initially plans to message his boyfriend but he sets aside the idea as soon as he remembers that the other is certainly busy and he doesn’t want to be a bother. He can just talk to him once he’s in Athens.

So he ends up scrolling endlessly on Twitter and Tumblr, updating his parents and friends every now and then on what he’s currently doing. _Jurassic World_ is playing in the mini screen in front of him and Taeyong is vaguely aware of the happenings around him. He hears a faint cry of a baby nearby and just when he’s about to increase the volume of the movie, a voice rings through the intercom.

“Ladies and gentlemen, good morning. Again, welcome on board 57A. This is your co-pilot Jung Jaehyun to remind you that if you need any special attention, all our crew will be ready to assist you. We’ll be flying over some interesting places so make sure to look over to those sitting by the window. You will also be able to follow our route on one of the entertaining system channels. Latest update on weather at our destination will be given as we approach Greece. Enjoy your flight.”

 _That was such a nice voice,_ Taeyong thinks as he replays a part of the speech over and over in his head. The voice sounded rich and deep and velvety. He kind of wants to hear it again but the pilots do not speak with the passengers all the time, saved by the attendants.

Taeyong sighs and spends the next nine hours watching different movies and eating whatever’s served until he remembers he hasn’t taken a piss yet, _jesus._ He pauses _Catch Me if You Can_ and excuses himself so the grandmas can give way. It’s the worst thing when you’re sitting by the window; you have to walk past people.

He politely declines an attendant’s offer to lead him to the restroom. He thinks it’s unnecessary since he’s not a first timer and he knows what to do - until he opens the door and is greeted by the wide back of a man wearing a navy blue double-breasted suit and slacks of the same color. There are three gold braids around each sleeve and Taeyong finally registers that a pilot is inside and he’s invading privacy and he should probably stop staring and go –

“Oh. I’m sorry I forgot to put the lock. Are you in a hurry?”

Taeyong looks at the pilot and all he can focus on is the rich, deep voice. His eyes catch the name tag on the pocket of the suit and he clears his throat before speaking. “Uh, no Mr. Jung. I’ll go now and sorry for intruding.”

The pilot smiles and turns on the tap to wash his hands. “You look like you need to do your business. The room is spacious, don’t mind me.”

Taeyong looks back to see if someone’s watching before he pushes away his remaining rationality and gets inside, not forgetting to lock the door.

He quickly unzips his pants and pulls out his cock to pee, completely forgetting the other presence. He sighs in relief once he’s done and tucks himself in, zips up his pants and flushes the toilet.

“You’re shameless, aren’t you.”

Taeyong jerks in surprise and quickly turns around, almost hitting his leg against the toilet seat. Right, the pilot is still inside.

“Uh, why are you still here?” Taeyong eyes the sink. He wants to wash his hands but the pilot is leaning against it, with arms crossed over his chest.

“Waiting for you to finish.”

“Err.. don’t you have a plain to like…drive.”

The pilot bursts out laughing and Taeyong notes how cute his face whiskers are. And really, he should be embarrassed by now since the other basically watched him pee and whatever’s happening must be illegal and Taeyong doesn’t want to get caught and jailed for indecency.

“I’m a co-pilot and nine hours had passed. I’m on break. The captain can still handle it by himself plus we have a trainee with us.”

Taeyong nods and walks up to the sink. The pilot pushes himself off but remains inside as Taeyong washes his hands. The short male wonders what the other wants from him and maybe he’s thinking out loud because the pilot suddenly talks.

“Do you want to try airplane sex?”

Taeyong feels his throat clog and he chokes on air, coughing badly while the taller man remains quiet next to him.

“Excuse me, sir. Are you out of your mind?”

He feels a warm chest press gently against his back and a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Taeyong stiffens when hot breath hits his ear. “You wouldn’t come inside if you didn’t want me too.”

A pair of lips traps the shell of his ear and Taeyong doesn’t stop the moan from slipping past his mouth. The other nibbles gently while running his hands all over Taeyong torso before the latter is turned around and soft lips brush against his.

“You can call me by my name.”

Taeyong doesn’t get to respond when Jaehyun kisses him feverishly. It’s like the pilot’s been craving and Taeyong is all too willing to give. He cards his fingers through the pilot’s hair and pulls, successfully making the other grunt in between the messy kiss.

“We only have five minutes until I’m needed back in the cockpit. Can you _come_ in five?” Jaehyun already has his hand inside Taeyong’s pants before the other could answer. He takes out Taeyong’s half hard cock and pumps it in quick strokes before the short male does the same to him. Soft gasps filled the box room and Taeyong’s gaze is cloudy with lust as he stares at the man before him.

“W-wanna put it in?”

Jaehyun grunts and makes Taeyong face the sink before he pours liquid soap on his palm to coat his cock. Taeyong takes the short time to push his pants down and bend over, exposing his pink, puckered hole to the pilot.

“Fuck, that’s so pretty. It looks a little loose, too. Did you get fucked before the flight?” Jaehyun rubs the swollen tip of his cock on Taeyong’s hole and the other mewls in pleasure.

“Yes, my boyfriend fucked me good last night.”

Jaehyun smirks and hugs the other by the chest, trapping him and preventing Taeyong from moving his arms. “Push your ass out a little and look in the mirror, darling.”

Taeyong meets Jaehyun’s eyes in the mirror just in time when the pilot pushes himself in Taeyong’s heat. Jaehyun doesn’t waste a second as he instantly rocks back and forth, keeping a steady pace of thrusting in and out the other’s tight ass. Taeyong keeps his eyes on their reflection and moans at the sight of Jaehyun’s salacious gaze, lips parted slightly as he pants, low growls filling Taeyong’s ear.

“You feel so good. You think you can _come_ without me touching you?”

Taeyong whines low in his throat as Jaehyun grips his waist and pulls him back every time the pilot pounds his walls. Taeyong grips the edge of the sink and hangs his head low, chanting Jaehyun’s name over and over. He badly wants to touch himself but he doesn’t want to risk it.

“Jaehyun, Jaehyun, I wanna _come,_ please, let me.”

Perhaps he’s still needy from the sex last night that’s why he’s quickly nearing his edge. Jaehyun latches his mouth on the side of Taeyong’s neck, sucking and kissing and whispering filth as Taeyong continues to whimper helplessly.

“Let go for me, darling. Be a good boy.”

Taeyong holds himself back from crying out as thick spurts of white hit the sink; his body shuddering while his cock continues to shoot cum.

Jaehyun bites down the short male’s shoulder when his hips still, and Taeyong’s ass is suddenly filled with the other’s cum. He waits for the other to ride out both of their highs and soon, Jaehyun pulls out of his ass with cum trickling down his crack.

“God, it’s so messy.” Taeyong whines and he watches the pilot grab some tissue to wipe the both of them clean. He pulls up his pants and fixes himself after with Jaehyun doing the same.

He’s about to reach for the pilot’s sleeve when they hear several knocks on the door.

“Hello? Are you alright in there?”

Taeyong panics. He looks at the other for help.

“Don’t worry, I got this.”

Jaehyun unlocks the door and greets the attendant with a slight look of…relief?

“Oh my God, Ms. Lee! I thought we got locked inside. I burst in and this poor passenger is still here and we got, um trapped. The door is messing up. Can you please call for maintenance?”

The attendant hurries to look for help and Jaehyun straightens his uniform before going back to the cockpit without sparing scarred Taeyong a single glance.

 

 

 

“We’ve already started our descent procedure into Athens International Airport. We expect to land at 23:35. If you want to adjust your watch, it’s 5:35 in Athens now. The weather in Athens is warm and the temperature is 31 degrees Celsius. We wish you a pleasant stay in Athens and we hope to see you again very soon. On behalf of all our crew, thank you for choosing our company as your airline today.”

Taeyong takes his bag and waits until almost everyone is off the plane before he decides to go, glancing one last time at the direction where the pilots are.

He’s at the arrival area when he receives a call and he quickly answers it with an excited smile. “Baby! I’m here! Of course, I’ll wait for you.”

Taeyong hums and hangs up later as he finds a spot where he can sit. He brings out a book from his bag and flips to the page where a bookmark is. A small hand tugs on his sleeve and he looks at a little boy looking up at him with big, glassy eyes. He expected himself to feel irritated but the boy is so cute and soft that Taeyong can’t help but to coo at him.

“Where’s your mommy?”

The boy points to the lady nearby who’s currently on the phone, talking to someone.

Taeyong gently pats the boy’s head and smiles. “Just be a good boy, okay?”

“Isn’t that what I told you earlier?”

Taeyong looks up and finds his boyfriend still in his pilot uniform, garnering attention from the people around. Jaehyun smiles and takes Taeyong in one of his arms while his occupied hand carries a black briefcase.

“Don’t pull such stunt again, Jaehyun. We almost got caught.” Taeyong glares yet gives his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“Come on, this is the only time you rode me - I mean, boarded my flight. It would be a regret not to do that with you.”

The pilot takes his lover’s hand and leads the both of them out of the airport.

“Where’s your bag?”

“It will be delivered in the hotel shortly.”

Taeyong presses his face on Jaehyun’s shoulder and hums. “I’m so tired. Let’s go around tomorrow.”

The pilot drops a kiss on his boyfriend’s head and nods. “Okay, darling. I’m all yours for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> References for the announcements by the pilot: http://english4aviation.pbworks.com/w/page/33990005/Speech%20suggestions  
> Reference for the boarding announcement: slideplayer.com/slide/7430095/


End file.
